


The Hug

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mentions of Smut, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: This was requested by @oneshoeshort on tumblr ages ago, and I left tumblr's negativity so I never got to post it for y'all to read.Go check her out and send her some love if you get the chance!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 23





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @oneshoeshort on tumblr ages ago, and I left tumblr's negativity so I never got to post it for y'all to read. 
> 
> Go check her out and send her some love if you get the chance!

The first time Sam hugs you it's completely unexpected. You, a hunter of twenty odd years, just watched someone get torn to shreds and you just fall apart. 

You are blustering, tears are rolling down your cheeks and he pulls you around to face him. His arms rest on your back and at the next round of sobs he pulls them tighter.  
You bury your face in his muscular chest without a care of what he thinks. He just holds on and rests his chin on your head.

“One, two, three, in and out. There you go… and again… easy sweetheart.” You feel his chest vibrate and your breathes sync with his subconsciously. He just crushes you closer knowing the only thing that could reassure you in that moment was the grounding feeling of being secure. 

A moment or an eternity later you don't know, he rubs his thumbs soothingly over your shoulder blades and presses a kiss to the crown of your head then your forehead as you untangle yourself from him. 

“Good?” He rests a hand on your shoulder and his brow scrunches. 

“Yeah, I don't know what that was…” 

He interrupts you “No worries, I had my moments and so has Dean. You don't have to explain to us, we get it. Okay?” 

“Thank you.” You slowly walk away, already missing his warmth and the safety of his arms wrapped around you. 

____

The second time you hug Sam Winchester you nearly tackle him. 

The door to Bobby’s open and there he stands. All six foot four inches of him, occupying so much space you didn't know was empty. 

You jump into his arms, and he takes a staggering step backwards while securing you in his grip. 

You bury your face in the crook of his neck. His hair tickles your cheek, and you feel one of his hands on you hip. 

He smells the same as he always has. Ozone, a hint of smoky musk, and fragrance of well oiled leather. He must not have been on a hunt recently, because there is no gun oil or gunpowder smell lingering. Some things never change. 

Like the bone crushing way he squeezes you. Like you're a pillow and he's pushing you into a comfortable position. You don't mind because you feel safer the closer he holds you. 

Your hand strokes over the old flannel, ironically one you had bought for him years ago, and think about how many times he's held you through a breakdown or a reunion. Nothing is guaranteed in this life, so you'll take every chance to appreciate him. 

He sets you down reluctantly, and once you stand on your own feet, he pulls you back in. Your arms instinctively go around his neck and his come down around your waist and mid back. He won't admit it but he enjoys the affection, just because he can. 

____

The third and most memorable time was the morning after. You stood at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. He snuck up behind you and pressed kisses up the length of your neck before reaching over you to flip the eggs. 

Once he'd flipped the eggs, he pulled you tight against his front and inhaled in your hair. Arms over your shoulders, he watched quietly as you finished cooking breakfast. 

After he saw you turn the stove off, he pulled you away from the pots and pans and set you up on the counter. 

He pulled you down to him, resting his face on your chest. You carded your hands through his hair, and gently stroked the back of his neck ever so slightly with your fingernails.

He had his arms around your lower back, and he could hear the constant steady thrum of your heart, next to his ear. 

And moment or two later he looked up at you and you smiled, fresh-faced and full of hope. He smiled back before pressing a chaste kiss your lips, and rubbing your back. 

A moment later he sets you on the floor and serves breakfast. He always knows he can come to you for baser comforts and you won't judge him, and vice-versa. You take comfort in the bone crushing bear hugs on he could give and he loves the soft morning embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
